1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for testing electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, digital photo frames, cellular phones, for example, usually require a test before being placed on the market. Heat dissipation systems of the electronic devices should be tested after the electronic devices are produced. A typical method for testing the electronic devices is using a testing card to detect the temperature in the electronic devices, which has a low precision.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.